jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dian
is a male Maine Coon Jewelpet who represents Self-control or Strong Heart. Appearance Dian is a light blueish-gray Maine Coon cat with a hair tuft on his forehead and white paws, inner ears and fluffy chest. His Jewel Eyes are made out of dark gray obsidians. For his attire, he wears two gold earrings on his left ear and a gold pearl necklace with a black orb attached around his neck. In the first series, he wears a dark blue, purple, and red Jewel Cloak, which represents his mastery over Dark Magic. As Dark Dian, he sports darker gray fur with black stripes and white paws, and has grotesque wings on his back. His claws become longer and sharper and his tail resembles his flying broom. His eyes are colored yellow with red sclerae and his necklace becomes a dark-themed cross. Charm Form Dian's Jewel Charm is shaped like an octagon and is colored navy blue, it is embedded with a dark gray cross, with an obsidian placed in the center of the cross. It is decorated with gold lines in the corners, filled with bright jewels. Personality According to the official website, Dian is portrayed as a kind brother-like figure, but he sometimes can be a bit wild and blunt and often gets straight to the point. In Jewelpet, Dian is evil and calculating. He used to fight for the Jewelpets' freedom because he believed humans abused them. That changed when he was imprisoned by Jewel Land's leaders and he became obsessed with revenge, forgetting the ideals he strives for. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, Dian is mature, confident and wise. He often acts as a big brother figure to the other Jewelpets. Some characters think his muteness is reflective of an aspect of his personality, but this is not the case. Skills As the Jewelpet of Self-control, Dian's magic spells can allow others to control one's thoughts very efficiently, especially when in difficult and hard-to-comprehend situations. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, he wields the power of Strong Heart, which enables him to strengthen humans' minds and remove the weaknesses in their hearts. He was also the only Jewelpet able to revive a Jewel Charm alone in Jewelpet. History In ''Jewelpet'' Dian is a Dark Magic user and the main antagonist of the second half of the series after his sister Diana frees him from his prison. Thousands of years ago, he started a rebellion against humans, because he thought they didn't deserve the Jewelpets' goodwill. He was defeated by the Four Great Magicians and imprisoned in an icy crystal. When he is released by his sister, he plans to avenge himself by corrupting the remaining 8 Jewel Charms he has on his debt, dubbed the Jewel Eight. A few episodes later, he turns into a human named in order to seduce Rinko into handing him the Jewel Stick. In the last few episodes, he transforms into by losing his Self-control and was helped by all of the Jewelpets, eventually turning to the side of good along with his sister Diana. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Dian is Leon's partner. He became mute before the series' start from witnessing Alma create Diana, although it returns in later episodes. In Jewelpet Sunshine Dian is a popular idol singer who had stained his costume and meets up with Garnet who fixes it for him. He later goes on a date with her for a while after she gives him advice about his recent girlfriend who he felt did not like him. However, he apologizes and leaves Garnet to get back with his ex-girlfriend Diana, after she tries to tape her eyes shut. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Dian is a member of the Decoranain's elite Shitennou, aka the Four Heavenly Kings. He enjoys playing card games with his victims, and upon his victory, he imprisons them in cards to be used in future games. He also loves his Kotatsu which he personally names "Angelina". In episode 35, he challenges Retsu and Angela to a duel upon sealing everyone in Jewel Town as cards. He eventually loses and flies away on his Kotatsu; vowing for revenge. In Jewelpet Happiness Dian is a sommellier on vegetables, who appears in episode 22. He has a keen sense of smell to help him figure out the quality of the vegetables. However, he loses it by the Red Moon. Upon getting it back, Dian forms his Magic Gem with everyone who helped him. Gallery Trivia *Dian's jewel motif is the obsidian, an igneous rock popular as material for tools in ancient times, and still renowned for its sharpness. *Dian and Diana are the only Jewelpets who were born as siblings. This is only true in the first series' continuity, however. *Before Jewelpet Magical Change, Dian was one of the three Jewelpets to have a human form, the others being Coal (as Pink's ex-boyfriend in an illusion) and Granite (as Mikage Shiraishi). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Magical Black Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters